1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting data receiving apparatus, which may be suitable for use in a televisor receiving digital broadcasting, and, in particular, a technology updating software installed in the receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, internal software may be updated by using received data in a televisor internally containing a digital broadcasting receiving tuner that receives digital broadcasting or a single digital broadcasting receiving apparatus. In other words, in a data broadcasting system that digitizes and transmits video data and/or audio data, software update data of a televisor (receiving apparatus) can be multiplexed to broadcasting data and be transmitted from a broadcasting station side so as to improve the functionality of the televisor and/or correct a problem in software.
Upon receipt of software update data, the televisor (receiving apparatus) side that receives the broadcasting data stores the received software update data in an internal memory and performs a process of updating (correcting) software within the apparatus by using the stored update data.
The televisor side having received the software update data starts the update processing when the televisor is turned off first after the completion of the receipt of the update data.
JP-A-2005-50097 discloses the process of updating software (firmware).
Since the software update by using broadcasting data is performed independent of the intention of a user who owns the televisor, the televisor may operate at midnight to perform the update processing. During the update processing, a notification that the update is in progress may be given to a user by, for example, causing a pilot lamp including a light-emitting diode to blink. However, the update processing itself is rarely performed, and the user may hardly notice the fact.
If a user powers on the televisor during the update processing, the televisor cannot perform the process of receiving television broadcasting because of the update processing in progress, resulting in no image display and/or audio output relating to a broadcasted program. Then, the user who does not know that the update processing is in progress may misunderstand that the televisor may have a problem, resulting in the performance of an unnecessary operation. For example, if, in the worst case, the user unplugs the televisor, the software update processing may be interrupted in the middle. As a result, the correction of the software may be left incomplete.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a software update to be performed by receiving broadcasting data can be notified to a user well.